Blackout
by annovt
Summary: Suatu malam, listrik di rumah Kuroko Tetsuya padam. [[Akakuro]] / OS.


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Malam itu, Kuroko Tetsuya sedang duduk santai di atas kursi meja belajar, dengan sebatang pena di dalam genggaman, beberapa buku tulis terbuka, dan kertas yang berserakan.

Sendirian di rumah, rasa ingin tidur tiba-tiba datang menyerang, tapi masih harus belajar mengingat lusa akan diadakan ujian tertulis.

Kuroko mengehela napas dengan kesal, meskipun wajahnya masih sedatar wajan penggorengan anti lengket, kenapa ia harus belajar pelajaran yang tidak disukai dan tidak ia kuasai.

Besok hari minggu. Masih ada hari esok untuk belajar, memang. Tapi Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk seharian _full_ santai, tidak melakukan aktivitas berharga apapun, kecuali mandi dan makan.

Baru saja Kuroko ingin beranjak dari kursi, kegelapan menguasai visualisasi.

" _Mati listrik?"_ Kuroko ber-monolog dalam hati. Setidaknya ia punya alasan jikalau ia mendapat nilai jelek nanti.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah; mencari ponsel. Memasukkan sandi yang menjadi _lock screen_ , Kuroko menggeser ke bawah layar atas tempat munculnya notifikasi. Jemari bergerak membersihkan notif undangan untuk bermain monopoli.

Mati listrik bukanlah _timing_ yang tepat untuk mengocok dadu animasi. Begitu pikir Kuroko. Dan ia juga harus menghemat penggunaan daya baterai mengingat sama sekali tidak ada arus listrik yang mengalir saat ini.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dalam kegelapan, bergerak mengikuti cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh layar datar.

Sambil memegang ponsel, Kuroko membuka aplikasi berkicau. Layaknya remaja yang mengikuti _trend_ masa kini, Kuroko mem- _posting_ tulisannya.

" _ **Semoga listrik di rumahku cepat menyala. #JuneWish."**_ Kuroko mengetik sambil terus berjalan. _Out of character_ sekali.

Kuroko berjalan ke arah dapur, seingatnya, ia pernah menyimpan persediaan lilin di lemari konter.

Lilin sudah didapat, ia buru-buru menyalakan sumbu.

Telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu yang terbuka, ia sedikit terkejut, berjengit ketika cairan dari pembakaran lilin menetes di atas permukaan tangan.

Kuroko dengan perlahan namun penuh waspada, melangkahkan kaki berjalan ke arah pintu masuk di ruang tamu. Berbekal sebatang lilin di tangan kiri dan gagang sapu di tangan kanan, untuk mengantisipasi adanya maling masuk, ia meneguk ludah, tegang.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, yang ia dapati hanya pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, rumah-rumah tetangga yang listriknya juga padam, orkestra suara jangkrik dan angin malam yang membelai permukaan wajah.

Kuroko menghela napas lega, tangannya menutup dan mengunci pintu dengan segera.

Ia berasumsi hanya angin nakal yang berhembus kencang mendorong daun pintu miliknya sampai menjeblak terbuka, meskipun hampir tidak masuk akal.

Kuroko hanya berusaha berpikir positif.

Sebatang lilin ia arahkan ke atas, tempat jam dinding bertengger manis.

Jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka sembilan, jarum panjang menunjuk pada angka enam. Setengah sepuluh adalah waktu ideal untuk tidur.

Ngantuk semakin datang menerjang, Kuroko memutuskan untuk berlayar ke alam mimpi secepat mungkin. Lilin ia letakkan di atas piring kecil, diikuti dengan ponsel layar sentuh yang sudah dimatikan data selulernya, ingat, hemat baterai, kemudian ditaruh di atas meja belajar yang sebelumnya sudah ia bereskan, sebagai media penerangan.

Pintu kamar yang langsung menghadap ke ruang keluarga ia biarkan terbuka, supaya tidak terlalu gerah.

Kuroko sudah anteng berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dan bersiap menutup mata kalau saja ia tidak menangkap siluet yang bergerak cepat.

Batinnya was-was, rasa mengantuk sirna sudah, jantungnya memberontak keluar dari susunan tulang rusuk di dalam.

Kuroko yakin ia tidak berimajinasi dan berhalusinasi. Bayangan tadi jelas, nyata, tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Siluet seseorang karena pantulan cahaya rembulan yang menyusup masuk dari celah gorden ruang keluarga.

Kuroko berusaha mengabaikan fakta konkret, berusaha menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya. Ia memeluk guling, melirik satu batang lilin yang tadinya penuh sekarang tinggal setengah.

Suara detik jam terdengar keras di dalam ruangan, entah sudah keberapa kali Kuroko mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan tak kunjung terlelap.

Ia berusaha mencari posisi ternyaman untuk merebahkan diri, wajahnya menghadap tembok, memunggungi ruangan.

Bantal didekap erat, keringat di pelipis tak kunjung diseka. Kuroko mendengar jelas langkah kaki yang nyata.

Dalam hati ia berdoa, _"Tolong hapuskan dosa-dosaku sudah mengerjai Kagami-kun dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu."_

Sekarang ia merasa terkena bumerang yang ia lemparkan sendiri. Kelebihan yang membuatnya membunyai hawa keberadaan tipis, sering ia gunakan untuk mengejutkan Kagami Taiga yang sedang melamun disela-sela latihan basket.

Kuroko berusaha memejamkan mata erat, ia ingin menjadi tuli barang sejenak. Diliputi kegelapan, kesendirian, dan ketakutan yang kentara, Kuroko berharap bisa pingsan.

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat, Kuroko lupa cara bernapas. Instingnya mengatakan, mbak atau mas hantu berada di balik punggungnya sekarang.

Sekian menit berlalu, tidak ada kejanggalan terjadi. Kuroko berusaha yakin ia hanya berhalusinasi.

 _ **Fuuuh.**_

Bulu kuduk meremang, merasakan napas hangat menyapa permukaan tengkuk miliknya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kuroko baru tersadar. Ia yakin betul hantu tidak punya napas kehidupan dan kaki yang menapak. Lantas, siapa? Maling? Tidak mungkin ada maling yang menampakkan diri pada tuan rumah. Penjahat kelamin? Setengah hati Kuroko meyakini kemungkinan tersebut.

Napas hangat seseorang, atau sesuatu, semakin gencar menggerayangi tengkuk belakang, kadang meniup daun telinga yang membuat Kuroko gelisah _, geli-geli resah, atau pasrah?_

Kuroko meneguk saliva dengan susah payah. Hati sudah memantapkan.

Hantu atau apapun itu _, bring it on!_

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menolehkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat kebelakang, hampir _sport_ jantung tatkala maniknya bertabrakan dengan manik milik seseorang yang terlampau familiar.

" _Boo_."

Sekali saja, kalau dibolehkan, Kuroko ingin menjambak sejumput helai-helai berwarna merah dan ingin ia pangkas menjadi _mohawk_.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

Kuroko kesal _max._ Sudah bikin takut anak orang, mengendap-ngendap layaknya pencuri, malah datang dengan raut wajah tak berdosa dan berucap salam selamat malam.

"Katakan kalau Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun. Bukan hantu atau sejenisnya."

"Baiklah. _Akashi-kun adalah Akashi-kun_."

Akashi masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa, tapi terkesan nge- _troll._ Kuroko berasumsi Akashi minta dikuliti.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko merengut unyu.

"Apa."

Kuroko mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, menatap Akashi langsung di mata.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau kemari?"

"Kenapa aku harus bilang?" Akashi mengulas seringai.

"Karena ini rumahku."

"Kau, 'kan calon istriku."

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun. Tidak lucu. Aku bukan wanita yang punya ovarium, dan tidak akan pernah bisa melahirkan anakmu."

"Yah, setidaknya kita harus mencoba untuk membuat Akashi kecil sekali-kali."

"Akashi-kun!"

"Baiklah berkali-kali." Akashi hampir ngakak menggelinjang melihat wajah Kuroko yang semakin ditekuk, dan masih terlihat imut, kalau saja tidak ingat ia harus menjada _image_ di depan sang kekasih.

"...Terserah." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan dengan kesal.

"Keajaiban bisa saja terjadi dan Tetsuya-ku punya rahim."

"Mimpi saja."

"Ya itu adalah salah satu mimpiku."

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuju dapur. Berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Dapur. Akashi-kun mau dibuatkan minum atau tidak?"

"Aku mau minum _inti sari_ Tetsuya—"

Kuroko membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

* * *

Memandangi pantat semok Kuroko sudah kebiasaan bagi Akashi. Entah _fetish_ , entah hobi. Hanya oreshi, bokushi, dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menatap punggung Kuroko dari kejauhan.

"Ya."

Tangan Kuroko masih telaten mencampurkan bubuk teh dan gula, memasukkannya ke dalam dua gelas yang berbeda. Rehat sejenak dari susu kocok _vanilla_. Nenek bilang malam hari tidak boleh mengkonsumsi apapun yang manis-manis.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah bercinta dalam gelap?"

Terlintas di otak Kuroko, untuk mengambil satu kotak racun tikus di laci bagian bawah untuk dicampurkan ke dalam minuman Akashi. Tapi masih cinta. _Aww_.

"Tidak pernah dengar. Tidak pernah _mau_ dengar."

Bisa didengar Akashi terkekeh ganteng, Kuroko semakin greget ingin menggantung Akashi di loteng rumah. Ia berharap Akashi cepat-cepat pulang, dan ia bisa tidur tanpa hambatan.

Air yang direbus di dalam teko berbunyi, Kuroko mematikan kompor. Menuangkan likuid mendidih ke dalam gelas porselin yang sebelumnya sudah dihuni oleh sendok teh.

Hawa panas mengepul dari dalam gelas, Kuroko membawa keduanya dengan nampan.

"Terima kasih, _istriku_."

"Akashi-kun, airnya masih panas."

Kuroko masih memasang tampang inosen, meletakkan nampan di atas meja kopi ruang tamu. Lilin yang tadinya berada di atas meja belajar Kuroko, sudah berpindah tempat dan menjadi alat bantu penerangan bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu, sayang."

"Mau kusiram?"

"Jangan, lah."

Akashi duduk bersandar pada sofa, melirik Kuroko yang menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya pada permukaan badan cangkir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya Akashi-kun bisa masuk kemari?"

"Pintunya tidak terkunci. Dan kebetulan mati listrik, jadi aku berpikir untuk mengusilimu, sedikit." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi. Ia mulai merinding. Kekasihnya merangkap menjadi _stalker_ gila

"Dan kenapa Akashi-kun bisa tahu rumahku mati listrik?"

" _Tweet_ -mu."

Alisnya berkedut kesal. Kuroko bersumpah tidak mau membuat _posting_ an dengan _hashtag_ yang jadi _trending topic_ lagi.

"Akashi-kun penguntit, ya."

"Aku hanya menguntitmu."

"Jujur sekali."

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memilih untuk diam sambil menyeruput teh miliknya yang masih hangat, tidak menggubris gombalan Akashi.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Ayo kita berduet."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Akashi, kontur wajah sempurnya, sisi samping pipi tirusnya yang terkena cahaya dari lilin membuat air muka Akashi terkesan... seduktif? Entahlah.

"Duet apa?" Kuroko berujar sambil meletakkan cangkir porselin di atas meja kopi.

Akashi mengambil sebuah tas dari belakang punggungnya,

"Aku membawa biola-chan."

Kuroko mengernyit. Setahunya, seumur-umur Akashi hidup tidak pernah memanggil perempuan dengan suffiks –chan, dan sekarang dipakai untuk biola? Biola yang beruntung.

"Jadi, Akashi-kun mau aku untuk apa?"

"Menggesekkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku."

"Maaf?"

"Maksudnya, aku menggesek biola, sementara kau bernyanyi."

Resleting tas yang membungkus biola terbuka. Kuroko masih melotot sangar pada Akashi perihal kata-katanya yang menjurus tadi. Sayangnya gagal. Semakin melotot Kuroko, semakin sedap di pandangan mata Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Terserah," Akashi mengelap biola, berikut stik untuk menggesek dawainya. "Nyanyikan lagu yang menggambarkan tentangku."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit, berpikir keras. Lagu apa yang ia ketahui dan menggambarkan sosok Akashi.

"Sudah siap?" Akashi memasang posisi duduk tegap dengan ujung cekungan biola yang diapit di antara dagu dan lehernya.

Kuroko mengangguk, menyebutkan judul lagu. Akashi mencari-cari nada yang pas.

Gesekan pertama menghasilkan melodi yang merdu, _intro_ dari lagu. Kuroko menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

.

" _Kau begitu sempurna.."_

.

Akashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum memejamkan mata. Bangga. _"Tetsuya sudah menyadari kesempurnaanku dan memilih lagu ini. Pilihan yang tepat, Tetsuya."_ Batinnya narsis.

.

" _Di mataku kau sedikit gila_ _—"_

 _._

Gesekannya pada dawai biola berhenti. Akashi memandang tak percaya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko malah membalas dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan, mengerjapkan mata dengan unyu sambil memasang tampang polos.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Liriknya salah, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengernyit, alisnya hampir bersatu.

"Kenapa? Katanya lagu yang mendeskripsikan Akashi-kun. Kurasa itu cukup pas."

 _Peraturan pertama, uke selalu benar dan ingin dimengerti._ Jadi Akashi memilih untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita sudahi saja duetnya."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Lagipula aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bernyanyi."

Jemari-jemari tangan Akashi terulur untuk meraih cangkir yang sedari tadi menganggur. Menyeruput sedikit teh yang sudah agak dingin, ia berujar.

"Apa kau sedang _mood_ untuk melakukan _itu_?"

"Tidak." Tolak Kuroko keras.

Akashi mengulas seringai, kembali meletakkan cangkir di atas meja kaca.

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak pulang?" Kuroko melirik jam dinding dengan menyipitkan mata karena pencahayaan yang minim. "Ini sudah larut malam."

"Tetsuya...kau mengusirku?" Akashi menatap nanar dengan pandangan mata yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Ya, begitulah," Kuroko menghabiskan sisa teh yang masih mengisi volume cangkir. "Kalau Akashi-kun berlama-lama di sini, keselamatanku bisa terancam."

"Tetsuya jahat sekali."

"Tidak juga."

Tangan Kuroko ingin meraih gelas milik Akashi kalau saja pergerakan pergelangan tangannya tidak dihentikan.

"Hei, aku menginap, ya?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi jengah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Akashi tentu saja tidak bisa diusir.

"Dengan satu syarat, Akashi-kun tidurnya jangan nakal."

Akashi hampir saja melepaskan tawa kalau tidak ia tahan. Syarat yang Kuroko berikan padanya seperti ditujukan kepada bocah.

Seringai tipis tak kasat mata terbentuk, Akashi menyetujui saran Kuroko.

* * *

Dalam hati Kuroko memaki perusahaan listrik milik negara. Dari pukul setengah sepuluh, sampai tengah malam, pun, arus listrik sama sekali tidak menandakan tanda-tanda akan menyala.

Kuroko sudah kegerahan, ditambah fakta akan semakin _gerah_ karena tidur satu ranjang berdua dengan Akashi.

Manik birunya melirik Akashi yang sedari tadi memancarkan aura bahagia, tanpa sadar dengan keadaan Kuroko yang nelangsa.

Kuroko terus membereskan tempat tidur sambil menghela napas, terlalu larut dalam aktivitasnya sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari sudah ada sepasang lengan kokoh yang memenjarakan dirinya dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hmm, Tetsuya?"

"Kalau begini aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak."

"Siapa peduli," Akashi mengintip dari celah bahu. "Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku walaupun hanya sedetik."

Kuroko memutar pandangan mata ke belakang. Cukup peka dengan sinyal-sinyal yang sedari tadi terus dilancarkan oleh Akashi kepadanya.

"Akashi-kun sudah berjanji tidak akan nakal saat tidur."

Dalam rentang waktu singkat, dengan gerakan super cepat, Akashi memutar balikkan tubuh Kuroko hingga terhempas terlentang di atas ranjang. Kedua telapak tangan ditumpukan mengunci pergerakan Kuroko. Hal pertama yang ia tahu, tidak bisa kabur.

"Ya, aku tidak akan mengingkari janji, Tetsuya. Tidak akan nakal ' _pada saat tidur'_ , kan?" Akashi menekankan intonasi pada kata-kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

Hal kedua yang Kuroko tahu, ia salah sudah membuat perjanjian dengan serigala.

"Dan menurutmu, apa aku akan tidur sekarang?"

Hal terakhir yang Kuroko tahu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, dan besok adalah hari bersantai dengan bokong yang nyerinya menyerupai radang.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

halo. wwww  
saya kok berasa jadi makhluk malam ya...au ah  
ini genrenya apalagi nanonano heleeuuuuh  
pokoknya ini fik sebagai pelampiasan rasa stres pas ukk:''''')


End file.
